Cold Outside
by MondayFriday
Summary: It's Peridot and Jasper's first Christmas together and Jasper is taking it a bit to far to make it "Perfect" Much to Peridot's dismay. Rated T for profanity and adult situations (may change if I decide to continue the story). Oneshot/ M to F Peridot/ Jaspidot/ Jasper x Peridot/ REQUESTED


**Author's Note: I wrote this while eating a crap ton of ramen. Spare me your judgement. Hey guys =) I WILL be continuing my other stories. I'm just not really inspired right now. I believe I will be uploading a new chapter for 'Whoever You Are' soon. Thank you guys for all the messages and comments. I love you guys so much!**

 **Note: In this story Peridot is mtf (Male to female). If I decide to continue this story it will be a prominent part.**

* * *

"Which one did she want again?" Peridot asked herself looking through the brands of hot chocolate. It was Christmas Eve, the first Christmas Eve they'd spent living together and Jasper was obsessing over it more than Peridot would have expected. Their apartment was decorated in silver and red, shining lights adorned their balcony. Peridot insisted on a fake tree she'd had at her old dorm but Jasper wanted a real one. Even though Peridot insisted they not be wasteful they'd decided on a real tree when Peridot's tree "mysteriously" combust into flames in the apartment's parking lot.

After running her ragged all month Jasper sent Peridot out on the last errand before Christmas, a hot chocolate run.

Peridot picked three of the boxes of cocoa she assumed was what Jasper wanted and walked to the register.

"Yo, Peri" Amethyst said from behind the register. Her thick violet hair tied in a high bun.

"Hey Amethyst, I didn't know you worked here." Peridot said smiling a half smile at her friend.

"Yeah, I picked up a second job for Christmas. After today I saved up just enough for Pearl's new violin." Amethyst said swiping Peridot's items.

"How's Pearl doing? I haven't talked to you guys in months." Peridot helped bag her own items.

"Ever since she went through IVF she's gotten so big! She's having a girl. We're gonna name her Rose." Amethyst smiled from ear to ear.

"Congratulations, tell me if you guys have a baby shower."

"Thanks," Amethyst flipped the hair covering her eye "don't you and Jasper go getting knocked up." She laughed holding her sides.

* * *

Peridot had walked to the store since it was only a few blocks away her apartment; big mistake. The ground outside was knee high in snow. It was only ankle height before Peridot entered the store; it was piling up by the minute as Peridot trudged through it.

"Do it for Jasper". Peridot said wrapping her orange scarf around her neck.

Peridot finally made it home, she unlocked the door to see Jasper starting up the fire place.

"About time you got home". Jasper said walking towards Peridot who was bundled up in her scarf and coat. Peridot handed the bag of cocoa to Jasper and walked towards the fire place.

"Sweet, you got the jumbo choco-"

"ACHOO!" Peridot sniffled into her scarf. She removed her scarf and coat her nose was bright red and runny.

Jasper looked Peridot over, her blue jeans were soaked all the way up to her thigh, a puddle of water led straight from the door to the white fur rug where Peridot sat.

"Babe, you're soaking wet." Jasper walked closer to Peridot who took off her soaked sneakers and jeans.

"I'm alr- ACHOO!" Jasper grabbed the blanket off the couch and wrapped Peridot up in it, she picked her up and put her on the couch, Peridot immediately fell asleep the moment she touched the couch.

Hours passed and Peridot finally woke up. She was still on the couch, she turned around to see Jasper hugging her around the waist.

"You've been out for a while, made you some tea." Peridot looked at the mug that said 'To My Bae' "Merry Christmas." Jasper said kissing Peridot's forehead.

Peridot looked into Jasper's golden orbs and passionately kissed her. She pushed Jasper's bang away from her face cupping her cheek, pulling her lover away, "Merry Christmas... you don't get your present til tomorrow." Peridot snickered turning away from Jasper.

"Aw, what?!" Jasper whined. "Give me a hint what you got me?"

"It's in a box." Peridot said taking a sip from her new mug.

"They're all in boxes!" Jasper roared, she was frustrated, but she knew how to break Peridot; seduction.

"Peridot." Jasper purred, leaning in close to her girlfriend, the strap on her night gown falling to her side.

"Jasper." Peridot said flatly.

"Peridot..." Jasper cooed into Peridot's ear.

"Jasper."

"Ugh!" Jasper yelled as Peridot curled back up next to her. They soon fell asleep after Jasper constantly asked what her present was.

* * *

* **The next day***

Peridot woke up to Jasper ripping through her presents.

"You just couldn't wait?" Peridot said lazily from her place on the couch, getting up she sat next to Jasper on the floor next to their tree.

"You said I could get my present tomorrow so I was just getting it." Jasper tried to justify herself, she had thrown the sweater, workout equipment and shoes Peridot bought her to the side.

Peridot fished a tiny blue box from the pocket of her hoodie "Here." she said thrusting it towards Jasper. Jasper excitedly snatched the box and opened it: Her look of excitement faded as she saw it was a lump of coal.

"..." Jasper threw the box and coal to the other side of their apartment leaving a decent impression on the wall it hit. "Where's my real gift or do you want to play 'Flying Peridot?" Jasper said cracking her knuckles.

Peridot tried her best not to laugh before she dug a black box out of her other pocket. "This is your real gift." Jasper tried to grab it but Peridot cocked her arm back.

"Stand up first." Peridot ordered.

"Why? Just give it here." Jasper extended her hand again.

"Because it's a bigger surprise than it looks so stand up.

Jasper muttered obscenities to herself before standing with her hand on her hip. Peridot acted as though she was going to stand too but remained on one knee.

"Are you dying? Get up." Jasper said with a bit more concern than she'd wished to show.

"Jasper," Peridot opened the box to show a ring, several peridot and jasper stones circled one large yellow diamond, "You're a complex person, I don't understand you. But you're the only person I've ever loved and it aggravates me to no end when I'm away from you. You destroy my things and boss me around, but I can't seem to leave you; maybe I have a masochist complex? I don't know! But, would you..." Peridot began to choke up and stutter.

"Just spit it out" Jasper said grabbing Peridot's free hand.

Peridot looked her lover in the eye and took a deep breath, "I'd... I'd be honored if you would consider affixing your last name to mine with a hyphen."

Jasper's eyes widened in shock before she grabbed Peridot and threw her into the air. "It's about time! Hell yeah I'll marry you!" Jasper caught Peridot under her arms and began kissing her face all over.

"I love you" Jasper said hugging Peridot.

"I...I love you too."

* * *

 **Author's end note: This was a prompt request from my tumblr blog somethingdeepandinspirational please take the time to check it out as I post more often on their. Bye~ =)**


End file.
